


Don’t Panic

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom neil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 大致来说是走完电影剧情的主角顺回正常时间轨里跑去找了一趟正在朝着终战时间点逆行中的Neil，然后带上当时的自己进行了一些两人3P活动，又雷又崩又OOC又胡扯。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Don’t Panic

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一个PWP，不要太计较逻辑。

他们需要在船上多待一阵子。凯特的伤口还在痊愈中，而想要将时间倒溯回斯塔克12号发生爆炸的那一天之前，还有好几天需要熬。就算想要提前做准备，也不可能从早忙到晚。有空不如去跟尼尔多打探一下情报，看他是否比其他人多知道些什么。

尼尔在船舱里。有时候他会在地板上做几组推拉和俯卧撑，但他不会没事就挂着氧气面罩跑到外边消耗体能。他们共享一个房间，两张床，彼此相安无事，虽然也许只是还没到开始调情的时机。人在忙于拯救世界的时候真的有心思去调情吗？他很怀疑这点。他从上层的围栏处翻下来，不再继续活动身体。他带出来的这部分氧气快耗光了，他得回去补给。

他在开门进去的一瞬间就愣住了。堂堂中情局在役探员，信条组织某一计划的重要参与者，正在试图成为故事的主人公，见过倒飞的子弹，跟逆行时间的自己打过架，差点被爆炸产生的火焰冻死，还有什么阵仗他没见过——这阵仗他还真没见过。尼尔正躺在被分配到的那张床上，金发散乱，两眼含泪，浑身上下一丝不挂，内裤和袜子都十分随意地丢在床下。他的双腿被推得很开，腰也弯折起来一段，臀底向上抬起，正被一根尺寸可观的深色肉棒用力肏着。

从尼尔的反应来看，这事儿似乎已经持续一段时间了。床上的年轻人张着嘴啊啊乱叫，嗓子已然有些哑。他在呻吟的间歇中大口吸着气，好像塞在屁股里的那根东西要把他顶到背过气了似的，从颈项到整张脸都浮着一层濒近窒息的潮红。压在他身上的男人在肏他的同时拍打着他的屁股，那儿已经被打出了不少红印。床头柜上放着没关盖的润滑液，但哪儿也没找见撕开的保险套包装。尼尔似乎并不介意，虽然他泪眼汪汪像是在哭，但他表现得一点儿不像是不情愿。这一幕的诡异之处在于，正起劲地肏着他的那家伙从身形到脸都跟刚走进门的男人一模一样，仿佛是从镜子里走出了一个双胞胎。

这当然不是什么双胞胎，这就是不知道来自于哪个时间线的他自己。男人有些头疼，他确信自己哪怕是做梦也没见过这个，所以面前的另一个自己肯定是来自于他的未来。他们正要倒回到几天以前，从那儿再回到正常的时间流里，倘若他完成任务、拯救完世界、存活下来、顺行到现在再转过一次闸门，就有可能出现眼下这种状况——未来的他确实已经拯救了世界吧？不然为什么兴致如此之好，非得抓着他的搭档在这种地方来一次高强度性爱？

乐观一点说，这可能意味着他们的行动会很顺利。若是悲观一点，尼尔又会在此时扯上一大堆平行世界和意识观测之类的理论。不过尼尔本人这会儿说不了连贯话，他像个荡妇一样在一根粗大阴茎下浪叫着，摇晃着腰和屁股，双手用力地拧着身旁的床单。男人咽了口唾沫，实话说人在面对这种场景时很容易进行性唤起，熟人加成，漂亮脸蛋儿加成，陪在自己身旁时始终延续着的温柔态度加成更多。他们的关系似乎一直介于“早该滚上床了”和“是不是太快了”之间，可能这就是时间旅行带来的潜在问题。未来的他自己干脆利落地破坏了这条界线，这让他有些头晕。

“抱歉打断一下，”他举手示意，“我有点没弄清状况。”

“现实就是你所看到的这样。”未来的他说着，腰间挺进的动作缓了一缓。尼尔总算喘上来一口气，眼神也重新凝聚起来一些，随后就因为完整认知到了当下的状况而面露慌乱。他的小腹上乱糟糟地淌着些液体，明显已经被肏射过了。他叠起小腿，膝盖还在发抖，脚跟蹭到了身上的男人的腰际。男人还插在他身体里，就这么伸手去捏他的乳头，一掐一提弄得他惊叫起来。另一张床的主人着实不知道自己摆出怎样的一副表情，直勾勾地盯着看好像不太礼貌，但这毕竟是“他自己”参与进去的一场情事。老实说他现在觉得周围的世界变得很不真实，就好像他在甲板上一脚踩空脑袋撞地然后做了个荒谬的白日梦。

“这事儿注定要发生吗？”他咕哝着问。

“没错。”他自己回了话。

“那我现在该做点啥呢？”他后退了一步，重新靠近了被严密封闭着的门边，“大度地走出门去给你们留点空间？”

“当你觉得你不该掉头离开的时候，”未来版的他自己耸了下肩，“就加入吧。”

男人消化了一下这条信息。不，不是说他不能从未来的自己那儿获得启示，但为什么不是更加正经一点的事。从未来折返到这起行动中，偷偷过了旋转闸门，摸在这个时间点溜进来，就为了指导我跟我的同事怎么上床？而且还要玩三人行？他感到一阵摸不着头脑，而尼尔的反应还要更大一些。金发的年轻人猛一下抬起头，看上去快被吓傻，嘴唇都哆嗦了起来。“不。”他小声说，同时摇起了头，“不、不、不，你不能这样做。”压在他身上的男人温柔地抚摸了一下他汗湿的鬓角，腰胯又用力摇晃了一回，让插着他的那根阴茎短暂滑出、又整根顶了进去。

“噢，尼尔，”在年轻人隐约伴着啜泣的吸气声中，男人低声告诉他，“我已经这样做过了。”

尼尔眼皮一翻，好像打算就这么直接晕过去。他在缓过来之后低头看了眼自己的小腹，眼神颇为委屈。他无声地张了张嘴，他的嘴唇很薄，也许是因为被他自己狠狠咬过几次，嘴唇边都变得通红，蒙着一层亮晶晶的唾液，看上去柔软而适合亲吻。在他努力撑起身来的一小段时间内，他的屁股又被插了几下，待到他伸出手去试图翻身爬向床沿的时候，一直折腾着他的那根阴茎才停了一停。站在床边的人直愣愣地看着那赤条条的年轻人转向他，还红着眼眶就开始解他的裤腰。当尼尔开始隔着他的底裤爱抚他的性器时，他觉得自己总算找回来了一点儿身为故事的主人公的自信。尼尔用鼻尖贴着他的内裤闻闻嗅嗅，像一只好奇的小狗，又像是在犹豫着要不要真的继续做下去。床上的男人又拍打了一下尼尔的屁股，惹得他一阵颤抖。内裤被扒下了，另一根已经精神起来的深色阴茎斗志昂扬地翘到了空中。被夹击的年轻人小口抽着气，看上去不知该说不太清醒还是过于害怕。

但他还是相当配合。他趴跪着、顺从地向后撅着屁股，单手撑在床沿头颈前倾，另一只手捉住面前的阴茎帮忙固定，张嘴含住了它的顶端。他的口腔温暖而潮湿，他的舌头柔软而灵巧，他的手指熟练地照料着茎身与下方的囊袋，明显已经很熟悉于跟同性干的这档子事了。当然了，他看上去就是那种会在某些地方颇受欢迎的类型，真要跟别人做过不止一回也不奇怪。可这未免还是太好了一点，床边的男人舔着嘴唇想。即使没有任何人发出明确的指令，尼尔也在主动将他的阴茎往深里咽，缠绕着茎身的手指一边上下撸动一边帮忙找准正确的方向，他都能感到自己的龟头是怎样逐渐卡进对方的喉咙的。这当然会使人呛到，但尼尔一边有些苦闷地咳嗽着、一边还在努力地吸吮着他的性器。待到这边上了正轨，留在床上的那一边就再度捉住了尼尔的腰肢，重新将稍微歇了歇的粗根捅进了年轻人的后穴。

不得不说这种视觉效果很刺激。尼尔在体格结实的范畴内算得上是相对瘦削的类型，臀部也不够厚实，这会儿他仅有的那些白皙臀肉在被一双深色有力的手揉来捏去，一条粗根在他的股穴间进进出出，每一下撞击都让他的喘息更加破碎。若不是还有东西塞着他的嘴，他大概早就小声哭起来了。可若是他身后的动作停上一停，他又会感到不适应似地主动将屁股撅得更高——看样子他还是能从这码事中寻到不少乐子的，而且他们的身体契合度也不错。床边的男人盯着尼尔的屁股看了半晌，忍不住扳着他的下颌使劲儿肏了两下他的喉咙。尼尔咳得更厉害了，男人不得不松开他一小会儿让他顺过气。

“你知道这很怪。”男人咕哝道，“我是说，看到一个跟自己一模一样的人就在眼前跟我的搭档做爱。”

“你得学会享受这个。”另一个他说，毫不客气地继续贯入到那个瘦窄紧致的屁股里。刚缓过气来的尼尔登时又一阵发抖，他好像已经有些晕乎，抓着面前的阴茎的动作也变得不太稳。他没再使劲儿将它往口腔深处塞，就这么贴着它的顶部，用嘴唇轻轻挨蹭着润湿的铃口。

“我还从没、接受过——啊——这样的任务……”

尼尔喃喃着抱怨道。男人大致能猜想到他正露出怎样的一副苦笑，事实上他们可能都对发展至此的事态感到莫名其妙。把事情变成这样的主导者正好整以暇地享受着自己所在的位置，掐着尼尔的屁股让他继续为人口交。尼尔先是照做了，没过多久又小声抱怨下巴太酸。他的嗓子嘶了不少，含着龟头时呜呜咽咽，鼻音发出柔软的哼声，再肏下去没准会让他真的哑上一阵。床边的男人心生遗憾，打算放弃射在他嘴里，或许改而弄脏他的脸蛋和那头乱糟糟的金发也还不错。床上的人则似乎不打算轻易放过他，刻意钝重地拍打了两下他的尾椎。

“好孩子。”男人温和道，“换个地方吧？”

“什么？”尼尔模糊地问。他吐出了原本含在嘴里的大东西，咬字还是有些不清。他身后的男人一伸手臂，直接将他拦腰揽进怀里向后拖去，又推着他转了一圈，搂着他躺下了。

他被那双黝黑结实的手臂牢牢锁住腰背，双腿被顶开，露出光溜溜的屁股缝。现在床边的男人能看清他刚被结结实实肏过一顿、也许几顿的后穴是什么模样了，肛门周围隐约肿了一圈，凹陷下去的入口处留下约莫一指宽的小洞还未闭合。不等尼尔多喘息一会儿，垫在他身下的男人就将阴茎捅了回去。随后他们的身体斜向支撑起来了一些，不再完全是躺着，而是一方支着手肘、另一方趴在他肩头上。他扶着身上的年轻人在他那根活计上骑稳，保持着这样的插入状态，腾出一只手来继续抠弄已经被撑得很开的穴口。尼尔抖得更厉害了，他抓住了男人的肩膀，即使从后方望去无法看清他的表情，也看得出他定然淌了满脸的泪。

“不、别，求你，”他轻轻摇着头，嚅嗫着示弱的话语，“我会被弄坏的，求你……”

他重复了一次又一次，但待在他身体里的男人只是温柔地抚摸着他的头发，勾住他的后颈，用亲吻将他的言语悉数堵了回去。他们吻得柔情蜜意，活像一对过于老练的情人。床边的男人不禁为此疑惑起来，不知道在时间溯回和转正中多跑了几天的自己为何在面对尼尔时会出现这般巨大的态度差异。他还没想通，他自己的声音就又一次响了起来。“好了、好了，我们都知道你不会这么容易就被弄坏的。”那声音说，“相信我，你会喜欢的。”

安抚和哄劝都持续了好一会儿，随后从某一刻起、尼尔终于不再哆嗦个不停了。他迟疑地回过头来，眼眶红了一圈，自己背过手去将自己的穴口抠得更开，神态和动作都显得乖顺无比。他的身形修长，大腿也结实有力，但当床边的男人靠近他、试图屈起一侧膝盖来叠上他的身体时，还是产生一种他太瘦了、会被这样摇垮的错觉。

先是将龟头压进股缝，然后沿着抠开的缝隙继续钻入。留给第二根阴茎的空隙很小，而且说实在的、在同一个腔穴里跟自己的性器相贴着实有些怪异。然而这样的体验和眼前的风景还是不容错过——尼尔的屁股大概已经被撑开到极限，连穴口处的细小皱褶都被展平。他的肠道紧紧吃着两根粗长的肉棒，因为绞得太紧而像是在有意缠着人不放，甚至是在向里吸着。与此同时当事人着实再也控不住声音了，他开始大声哭叫，听上去有些惨，但结合他腰背与屁股上的指痕、他泛红的鼻尖和眼眶，只会叫人禁不住欺负他更狠。后肏进他的男人在开始耸动腰胯时尚抱着几分歉疚，待到尼尔开始抽抽搭搭、却又无意识般地配合着他们的动作而摇起臀部时，余下的就只有飘飘然似的快感了。

“凯特在隔壁。”在他们轮番捅弄了几次尼尔的屁股后，一线理智忽然击中了后加入的男人，“虽然隔音还行，但你最好还是小声点儿。”

不知为何，尼尔忽然哭得更响了，连声音都尖细了几分，像个突然变得手足无措的委屈小孩。实际抱着他的男人再度吻住他的嘴，抚摸了两下他的面颊。“你想被发现吗？”男人压低声音说，“你要当坏孩子了。”尼尔僵住了片刻，再被松开嘴时硬是自行咬住唇肉止住了哭叫。他看上去更紧张了，在被不同的手掌轮流按住屁股耸动时一个劲摇晃着脑袋。

“我——不……呜……”

他模模糊糊地迸出几个词儿，一个也没能说全。有那么一会儿，他分明还睁着眼睛，四肢却都瘫软了下去，好像要就这么晕厥过去了。骑在他背后的男人伸手挤到他身前，想替他照料一下他的阴茎，却碰到了他小腹间明显外凸出了一小块的坚实触感。两根阴茎继续抵在他体内轮番颠动着，挤着他的肠壁，钉住他的躯干。他被禁锢在两人之间，时而被顶出几句已经吐词不清到听不出是哪国语言的胡话。他或许真的晕过去了一两回，软绵绵地失去知觉，又被接连不断的耸动硬是给拽回现实中来。末了那两根阴茎都泄在了他的屁股里，他眨动了一下眼睑，又是一下，眼睫上挂着亮晶晶的泪花。

“……我做得好吗？”他小声问道。他枕在身下人的肩头上，侧脸上蒙着情欲过后的红潮，分明眼神都快涣散了，却还在可怜兮兮地等着一个回答。他背后的男人沉默着将泄过的阴茎拖拽出来，那刚经受过蹂躏的穴口正轻轻抽搐着、自边缘漏出一股粘稠的精液。有人给了他一个深吻，挨着他的鼻尖，郑重地告诉他：

“你总是将一切都完成得很好。”

那句话中是否还包含着更多复杂意味，此时也没有人去深究了。尼尔露出一个心满意足的笑，旋即疲惫地阖上了眼，就这么赖在那个人的怀抱中不再动弹了。

实话说，来这么一次不能让人彻底泻火。虽然场面很刺激，但后加入的一方参与的有效时长其实不太够。但既然尼尔已经明显不太撑得住了，最好还是别强人所难——何况他们也不该把时间全都消耗在床上。姑且还保留着正在行动中的自觉性的男人用储备水草草擦洗了一下身子，他原想多照料一下尼尔，但未来版的他自己告诉他“交给我就行”，就这么从他手里抢走了善后工序。他翻了个白眼，穿好裤子后戴上氧气面罩重新回到船舱外，又吊在栏杆上做了几组拉伸，好让没发泄完的精力有个去处。他跳回甲板上时才后知后觉地就“未来版的自己记得走一遭逆转闸门”庆幸起来，不然依照之前他听过的说法，他们很可能会在碰到一起时就发生湮灭或爆炸——就别说把阴茎塞进同一个屁股里了。

那个人已经走了，到头来还是没给他自己留下多少有用的讯息。罢了，这大概意味着有效交流本就没发生过，只有尼尔恰好成了一条纽带。他咂了下嘴，决定回去找一趟凯特。她留在她那间船舱里，看似情绪稳定，对先前的动静一无所知，正出神地瞥着窗外。

“我还是没能看惯那些鸟。”她说。

她的伤势已经痊愈了，留下了疤痕，也埋下了复仇的种子。阻拦萨特的计划将要继续执行下去。他们正在交谈，有人走了进来。男人抬头看去，来人的眼神与他短暂相接，随后状若无事地错了过去。

这至少说明了先前发生的事除去叫人脱力之外没给当事人留下更为严重的后遗症，应当算是件好事，男人暗自评估道。尼尔清醒过来的速度尚可，看样子他的身体确实还挺结实。他的脸上挂着讨人喜欢的微笑，他开始轻快地跟凯特讲话，态度亲切、自然而随和，仿佛之前发生在隔壁舱的怪异场景确实只是一场荒谬的白日梦。

——如果不是他的手轻轻地塞了几下裤腰、从门口踱来时的脚步也有些歪扭的话。


End file.
